The Metal Master
by TheShinyTrader
Summary: Watch As A Boy Born With A Unique Bond With A Rare Pikachu Save The World and Everyone In It. Rex Cobalt and Luna Battle Through The Rzaor Region To Show The World What They Can Do And Maybe Save The Day.
1. The Origin Of The Metal Master

The story begins in a town called Oak Town. There lived a boy named Rex Cobalt His father Molt, is a pokemon trainer and the current champion. At a young age of nine, Rex was attacked by a wild pokemon. Its was Fearow. A Fearow is a normal -flying type of pokemon. While the Fearow was pecking on Rex's arms, a wild Pikachu came out with a heart tail and attacked the Fearow. The wild Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at the Fearow. The wild Pikachu was too quick and the Fearow didn't have time to block or strike the battle, Rex thanked and asked the Pikachu if like to stay with him until his training is complete. She nodded. Rex was thrilled. Now he had so she would meeting to look forward to after his training was complete. This Blue Cheeked Pikachu would be coming with him on his journeys.

10 Years Later We Se Rex Sparring against His Mother Taruos and Beedrill. Rex dodged Taruos attack but almost meet Beedrills Poison Sting. But Rex was to quick and dodge it too. The Tarous turned around and went for Take Down but Rex Caught its horns hold it up and Piledrived it. Rex then Turned his attention to the Beedrill who swooped down at full force to attack but got grabbed by Rex and got thrown into the Taruos. Both Pokemon was knocked out. Rex was surprised of how strong hes gotten over the last 10 years of training with them.

"Wow thanks for the Workout guys Rex Said as he helped the two Pokemon up The Taruos started to lick Rex Face in a loving way". The Beedrill Saluted him. Soon A Yellow Blur Flew by and tackled Rex. There sitting on his Stomach was His Pikachu Who was Different then other Pikachu it had Blue Cheek Patches wish produces Blue Lighting which is extremely rare and is stronger then regular Yellow Lighting. "Hey Luna Are You Excited about today Rex Asked". Luna Was wiggling her tail around in response. "Okay Luna Lets Go Rex said". Luna then Jump on the ground Ready For adventure . "Lets Go To Prof. Hickory to get your special Pokeball i asked him to get Rex said while smiling". Luna shuttered at that sentence. Rex looked down at her. "Don't worry girl you know I never put you in the ball Rex said while bending down to pet her". Luna then started to rub her head against Rex's Hand affectionately. The Duo Soon Arrived At Prof. Hickory's Lab. The Professor turn to them. "Hello Rex I got your Pokeball for Luna Prof. Hickory said while smiling". While handing the A Yellow Pokeball with a Blue Lighting Bolt to Rex. Rex Accepted the Ball and Bent down to Luna. "Here You Go Luna just Tap it and will ding meaning, your my Pokemon now and no one else's Rex Said while smiling" Luna Had a smile on her face she tap the Pokeball and got zapped into the ball and Three Seconds later it Dinged. "I Caught Luna time to send her back out Rex said while smiling".Luna appeared out of the ball and look at Rex smiling. "Told your Luna your not staying in the ball now no one can try to catch you Rex said as he picked her up". Luna Started to rub her face on Rex uncontrollably. "Rex I have a favor to ask of your I found a egg outside my Lab a few days ago, and I thought you could raise it Prof. Hickory Said with a smile while crossing his arms and pointing to a blue egg". Rex put Luna down on the table and Picked The Egg Container of the Table. "So what do you think is in here Luna Rex said while looking down". Luna shrugged her shoulders. "So Prof. Hickory what now Rex said while looking up". "I'm gonna give you Your Pokedex and a starter of your choice, so who will you pick Prof. Hickory said why Showing Rex the table of Three Pokeball's". Who should I pick?


	2. New Friends and and A New Enemy

I'll pick The Zorua it Looks Like he can do Some Damage Rex said as he rubbed its chin". "Its Actually A Female Zorua Prof. Hickory said while leaning his back to the table". "So your a girl Zorua is it alright I call you Xena Rex Said as he kept scratching her chin". Luna then jumped on the table next to Xena. Luna then reached out and extended her paw to Xena which Xena shake with her paw in response. "Luna I have a present for you it something very special I know you been wanting one Max said while putting his hand into his pocket". Luna and and Xena was looking at Rex curiously. "Here you go Luna its A Light Ball Necklace Rex said as he put the Necklace on Luna neck". Luna was happy with the Necklace and Xena was Looking at Luna with jealously. Don't worry Xena you get a get a gift soon don't worry girl Rex said while rubbing her chin". Xena Was wiggling Her Tail in response and Luna was looking at her necklace with happiness in her eyes. "So Prof. Hickory Can I Get my Dex and my Pokeballs to go Rex said while rubbing Luna and Xena Chins". "Yes of course Rex Here you Go enjoy and have fun Prof. Hickory said while handing Rex the items". "Thanks Prof. Hickory lets get going girls and catch more Pokemon for our team Rex said while running out the Labs Doors". Luna and Xena Started at each other and ran after Rex. "Are you sure hes the one who can help us Prof. Hickory said while a being of white appeared beside him". "Yes he is and I'm sure he will like that egg you gave him The Being Of Light said". I hope your right old friend and see how he does with the trials ahead they will be dangerous Prof. Hickory said as he petted The White Being". "Yes he can I have seen it happen now about that game of chess The White Being said".

30 Minutes Later down Route 1 we see Rex Luna and Xena Having Lunch. Luna was eating Chocolate and Xena was eating fish and Max was eating a Burger Made out of Emboar Meat. Suddenly the Egg Started to glow and hatch. All Three of out Heroes had there mouth drop what came out. It was A Baby Articuno. "Now that something you don't see everyday Rex said while petting the little bird". So little one want to come with us on our adventures Max said while holding a Pokeball". The little Articuno tapped it beak against the ball and was caught in three seconds. "Well guess solves that lets see its stats Max Said as he scanned the Pokeball". This Pokemon is Female with a Modest Nature and its Level 1 and its Moves are Hurricane, Freeze-Dry, Roost,. "Those are Good Moves Luna do you want to be Scan your Pokeball and see what level and moves you have Rex said". Luna was anxious to Learn more about herself. This Pokemon is Female with a Modest Nature and its Level 15 and its Moves are Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Growl,Volt Tackle. Wow Luna you know an Egg Move one of your parents must have known it Rex said while getting excited". Okay Xena your turn Rex said". This Pokemon is Female with a Modest Nature and its Level 5 and its Moves are Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Extrasensory. Nice Xena you have an Egg Move that's rare for a Starter I'm Lucky I'm guess Rex said while smiling at His Pokemon". "Now come here little Articuno I need to ask you something important Rex said while bending down". The Little Articuno walked cautiously to Rex stopping in front of his knees. Would you like to be called Alexa". The Articuno shook her head in response. "Yeah I'm glad you like that Rex said while munching on his Burger again". Suddenly A Pokeball was Thrown at Luna. "Why didn't that work I heard rumors of a Pikachu with Blue Cheeks Said a Shadowy Figure from the Shadows". "What do you think you gonna do with Luna Rex said while starring at the figure". I'm gonna give it to my superiors of course I will probably get a promotion The Shadowy Figure said". Fine I challenge you to a fight no Pokemon no rules just you and me winner takes all Rex said while cracking his Knuckles". Fine but first let me introduce myself my name is Rachel Nail Grunt of Team Regen The Shadow Figure now dubbed Rachel Nail". Even if your a girl I'm not afraid to fight you oh by the way my name is Rex Cobalt Rex said while getting into a stance". "Like wise Rachel while running towards Rex". 5 minutes later we see Rachel subdued on the ground with her arms behind her back. "Like I said Rachel no one messes with Luna I don't care if your a girl Rex said while getting up with Rachel subdued in his arms". "Xena go get some ropes Rex ordered at Xena". Xena with quick reply ran into the forest to get some. "You never get away with this Regen will be after you Monster Rachel said as she spit at Rex". "Well girly you saw a side of me no one has ever seen except, Luna and now your gonna tell me what Team Regen is and why there after Luna for Rex said Angrily at Rachel". "Our goal is simple to find Pokemon with Rare Birth Affects that makes them stronger and capture them Rachel responded". "So your going after Pokemon with Rare Birth Affects so Luna probably on there list so let them come Rex yelled". "You must be an idiot to challenge them Rachel yelled back". Nobody messes with my family you got that Rex said". "Family shes just a Pikachu Rachel said". "She saved my life from a Fearow so to me she is Family so shut up Rex yelled as he slammed his foot on the ground". "She saved him Rachel said quietly". Now what are we gonna do with you what do you say Luna Rex said while looking at Luna". Luna Jumped on Rex shoulder and whispered her answer. "You sure girl is she trustworthy enough Rex asked his beloved Pikachu". Luna Nodded her head yes. Xena came to the group with vines in her mouth. "Sorry Xena we don't need them now because Luna and I have come to a decision Rex said". Xena was unhappy and look at Rachel and stuck her tongue out. Rex turned to Rachel. "Your punishment is to travel with me and the others Rex said while a happy smile". You joking me right Rachel said". "If you refuse I can call Officer Jenny and being the champions son you'll probably be locked up for the rest of your life so those are your choices Rex said". "So prison or travel with you I'll chose to travel with you I guess Rachel said with a mad look on her face". "Fine guess its settled lets go to Route Two Rex yelled". "Yeah lets go Rachel agreed". Unbeknownst to them there was a A Golden Figure watching them.


	3. A Lucky Start

One Week Later we see our heros on Route 8 Trainging their Pokemon. "Good job Xena on beating that Spearrow Rex said while petting Xena". Xena was purring with delight of being petted. "I still don't like this Rachel huffed". "Is that sarcasm or you happy your not in jail Rex said while crossing his arms". "A light bit of Both Rachel whispered". "What was that Rex asked"? "Oh nothing Rachel retorted". "So Rachel whats the Next Town Rex asked"? I don't know wish we had a Map Rachel replied". "I can awnswer that a Mysterious Figure said". Rex and Rachel quickly looked around there surrondings. "Who are you and where are you at Rex yelled with anger". "Look down here big guy said The Mysterios Figure". Rex and Rachel both Looked down and saw A Oddish with a Yellow Body and Red Ferns Talking to them. "The next town is Poco Loco Oddish repleid". "Thanks for telling us but do you mind if you show us the way please Rex asked The Oddish". "Follow me I know the way The Oddish replied". Rex started following The Oddish but got grabbed by Rachel. "That Oddish has a Birth Affect and I want to catch it Rachel whispered". "Why to run back to your superiors and give them it Rex said while crossing his arms". "No of course not like I said I realized its was wrong they take Pokemon from their trainers Rachel said while crying". Rex then hugged her. thats what I wanted to but ask if it wants to be caught like I do with the Pokemon I find Rex said while still hunging her". "I will Rachel replied while returning the hug". I hate to interupt the Moment but I don' want to be caught by you Rachel I want to be catched by Rex The Oddish told them". Can you tell us why Rachel asked"? "I was told by a Powerful Being to come to this section of this Route to come see you so do you accept me the Oddish replied". "Okay will like that if you want Rex replied with a smile" "It's not fair you have Two Pokemon now with Birth Affects Rachel yelled". Rex walked up to her and hugged her again. I promise next time we find a Pokemon with Birth Affects you can catch it Rex said while hugging her". you promise rachel said while returning the hug". I hate to interupt you love pidgeys may we please go now The Oddish said while stopping its foot". WE ARE NOT LOVE PIDGEYS they both yelled in unison". Rex and Rachel broke the hug. 'Now before we embark to the town what kind of Pokeball do you want Rex asked The Oddish"? There is a Brown Pokeball with a Five Leafed Clover on it The Oddish replied". "Anything else you want when we go to town anything Rex asked him"? "There is an old Crown in the store to but together they cost about Five Thousand Pokedollars though The Oddish replied". "My old man gave me Fifty Thousand Pokedollars for the start of my journey so it should be enough for it Rex retorted". "Can I get some new clothes please I want to get out of this suit please Rachel said while raising her hand". "Alright sure lets go Rex said". "Follow me again The Oddish said while walking along the path".

Soon the Group Entered the store and soon exited. "Man half price for those items not a bad call don't you think Rachel Rex asked her"? "Yeah thinks for these new clothes Rachel said while sporting Blue Cargo Shorts with a White Tank Top and Purple Shoes". "What you do with you old suit Rex asked her". "It's in my backpack Rachel Retorted". "Okay thanks and are you ready to be caught and would you like to be named Rex asked The Oddish"? "I always like the named Ray The Oddish replied". okay go Pokeball Rex said as he threw the Brown Pokeball with a Five Leafed Clover at the Oddish". Three seconds later it dinged. Meanwhile in Lab. heard a ding from his computer. CheckMate old friend Hickory said while Knocking his opponets piece while getting up" Yes you won Cheater The Mysterious Figure whispered". "I heard that you old goat Hickory said while checking his computer". "Im not a goat im Arceus Mortal The Mysterious being now known as Arecus yelled". "You get mad for calling you that but not when I call you Billy Hickory asked"? "Well it is better then old goat Arecus retorted". "Rex caught that Oddish you sent and he's traveling with a Team Regen Grunt interesting Hickory said while checking his computer". "Good the Oddish did what I told him to do well then I must be off Hickory I will return in a few days Arceus said". Okay by you old goat Hickory said while waving goodbye". "I heard that hickory Arceus vanished without a trace". "See you later old friend Hickory said while looking at nothing". "Sir it is time for your pills Lab Assistant Egore said while entering the room". "I hate my pills but all right im coming Hickory said while exiting the room".

"Okay Ray come on out Rex said while throwing the Brown Pokeball with a Five Leafed Clover". "Yo Ray said while looking at Luna and Xena". Luna and Xena waved back at him". Hey Ray mind if I can scan you and see what you got Rex asked Ray"? No problem boss man fire away Ray said to Rex". Rex then pulled out his Pokedex and started to scan Ray with it. This Oddish is Male its Typeing is Grass/Fire it is also Level Twenty with a Modest Nature and is Twenty-Five years old It's Moveset is Mega Drain, Tackle, FlameBurst, and SweetScent. It has an Uncommon Birth Affect It can produce fre attacks from the red ferns on It's head. It's also Billiungal meaing to speak any kind of Langauage. "So Billiungal so that explains why you can speak english and Grass and Fire not a bad combo and your older then me Rex said with a smile while looking at Ray". "Ray I have one more Pokemon on me want to see it Rex asked"? "Sure I would love that Ray replied". "Come on out Alexa Rex yelled while throwing a Premir Ball". Out of the Premir Ball was a little Articuno. "Where did you get this Articuno its a hatchling if im not mistaken did you steal it Ray asked Rex"? No gave it to me as and egg it hatched about a week ago Rex replied". "Yeah I couldn't believe it when I saw it either Rachel added". Im going to like this journey with you Ray said while looking at Rex". "That reminds me Rachel how come I have't seen your pokemon at all Rex asked her"? "I would like to see to if you don't mind Ray asked"? "Alright fine come on out Mabel Rachel said while throwing a Pokeball with a Dna Symbol on it". Out came a Meowth with an Amulet Coin around its neck. The Meowth landed on its feet then scanned the area and spotted Rex and jumped at him knocking him on his back and started licking his face. "She must love meeting new people right Rex asked while being licked"? "No she's never this affectionate to new people she didm't even like me at first Rachel replied". Guess I have a Pokemon Magnetism towards me Rex said while petting Mabel". "All right Mabel I think he's had enough Rachel said while picking up the Meowth off Rex". "Hey Rachel how about a quick Battle Luna vs Mabel loser has to cook dinner Rex asked"? Sure im up for it How about you Mabel Rachel asked why looking down at the Meowth". Mabel shook her head in agreement". Luna I don't even have to ask you to battle cause I know you been itching for one since we left Rex said to His Beloved Pikachu". Luna couldn't help but smile while wagging her tail around furiously. Okay Rachel on the count of Three we will begin okay with you Rex asked her"? "Fine with me Rachel replied while getting ready". Okay One, Two Three, Fight Rex yelled across from Rachel was standing with Mabel"

Battle Beign

"Mabel use NightSlash Rachel commanded quickly". Mabel started to run at Luna while charging dark energy around her paw. "Luna Go nuts Rex Command". The Pikachu saluted and countered the attack by using Titianum Tail which ended up clashing with the NightSlash canceling eachother attacks out. "Wait why didn't you give Luna a Command Rachel yelled from across the field". "I did give her a commanded I told her to go nuts Rex retorted". "What kind of commanded is that Rachel replied". "Its a commanded that has work 9 years straight in the Oak Town Battle Royal Rex yelled". " Fine quick Mabel use scartch Rachel commanded". Mabels scratch connected sending Luna back Five feet. Luna just grinned and started to run towards Mabel while gain speed while charging Volt Tackle. Mabel quick dodge it Rachel commanded". Mabel tried but Luna was to quick the attack hit Mabel sending her into a boulder at an accelerated pace breaking the boulder in half knocking her out.

"No Mabel are you okay Rachel asked why running over to her fallen Pokemon". "Rachel is she okay Rex said while running towards her". "Just stay away from her its your fault shes like this Rachel yelled with anger while pushing Rex back". "Fine if you don't want my help im goin back to Poco Loco and find me something to eat come on Luna Rex retorted". Luna looked at Rachel then jumped on Rex's shoulder". Rex and Luna went into the woods. Xena whispered something to Ray. "Excuse me Rachel but what is that by your leg Ray asked while looking at Rachel right leg"? Rachel looked down and saw a Max Revive. "Did Rex leave this on purpose Rachel whispered". I think I saw him dropped it as he left Ray replied". "Now I feel bad Racherl said while looking down". Maybe when Rex comes back maybe apoligze Ray said while looking at Rachel". "Your right Ray I should apoligze when he comes back Rachel replied". Few hours later we Rex coming back with Two Grocery Bags filled with Emboar Bacon, Golden Potatoes, and MooMoo Milk, and other supplies. "So how as you trip Rachel asked while smiling". "Why do you care Rex said while setting down the grocerys and walked over to gather wood to start a fire". "I'm trying to apoligze Rachel said while frowning". "Hows Mabel doing Rex asked while lighting the wood"? "She's doing fine with the Max Revive you gave me Rachel said while looking at Rex". "Didn't do it for you I did it for Mabel but I accept your apology for now anyway Rex retorted". So what are you going to make me for dinner Rex asked Racel"? "What do you mean by making dinner Rachel asked"? "I did win the battle Rex replied". "Can I check what Grocerys did you get so i now what to make Rachel asked"? Rex shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Emboar Bacon, and Golden Potatoes, and MooMoo Milk and other stuff how much did it cost Rachel asked while getting them out to cook"? "Lets just say im down to less then Twenty Thousand Pokedollars Rex replied". "So that bad huh Rachel said while cooking Emboar Bacon and Golden Potatoes". "Well I did buy some Pokeballs and some more Super Potions Rex replied while adjusting the fire". "Ok foods done come and get it Rachel said before being swarmed By Rex and his Pokemon and Mabel". Thirty Minutes Later we see Luna, Rex, Xena, Mabel, Rachel, and Alexa patting their stomachs except Ray. "Man good grub right guys Rex said while looking at his team". Luna and Xena and Alexa shook their heads in agreement. It was very Delicous and the Bacon was so good can I get another plate Ray said while licking his lips". Suddenly a Stoutland wih scars around its body apperaed before the group and lept towards Rex and Luna. Luna and Rex looked at the Stoutland and they both began to smile. "Vanilla is that you girl Rex asked the Stoutland"? The Stoutland did nothing but licked his face in response to the question. "I had a feeling that was you do you want to be my Pokemon Rex asked"? The Stountland shook its head no and pulled out a note from the Stachel with its mouth. Rex toke the note out of her mouth and began to read it. Dear Rex. Vanilla has decide to travel with you she's been lonley with out you tae good care of her also theres and egg that will hatch in about Two weeks I know you will enjoy it from your Mother Rein Cobalt P.S. I Love You. Thank you mom Rex yelled while pulling the egg out of Vanillas Stachel". What kind of egg is that Rachel asked". I don't now guess will find out Rex said while putting the egg into his backpack. Rex can you scan Vanilla I want to see what her stats is please Ray asked him"? "Okay Vanilla do you want to be scanned Rex asked Vanilla"? Vanilla shook her head in agreement. "Okay here it goes Rex said while scanning her". This Stoutland is Female its Typeing is Normal its is also level 50 with a Brave Nature and is 40 years old its Moveset is Fire Fang, Ice Fang Thunder Fang, and Take Down. Wow thats cool and why does she have scars all over her Body Ray asked while looking at Rex". Rex face started to sink lower and lower. "As a kid I was adventous always looking for adventure but one day I was in the woods and got surrounded by Five Houndooms Rex replied". "What happened next Rachel asked while almost falling off her log with Mabel and Xena in Excitment"? Luna was looking worriedly at her at her Trainer. "Vanilla came to my Rescue of course she defeated all of them even their leader who could Mega Evolve Rex said while contiuing his story". "When she beat him she carried me home on her back my mom saw her and knew what happened Rex said while starting to cry". "Ever since then when ever I would leave to go into the forest there she was following right behind me Rex said while tears was sliding down his face". "She saved him Like Luna and beat Five Houndooms and one that could even Mega evolved Rachel whispered with one tear sliding down her face as well". Its my fault she has all those scars on her Rex said while mounds of tears coming down from his face". Vanilla walked up to Rex and started to lick the tears of his face. Luna and Xena Looked at eachother and then jumped on Rex Shoulder's with Xena on the left and Luna on the right. Alexa flew on top of Rex head and Ray jumped on his lap. Rex looked and around his body and saw his pokemon and then smiled. Thank you guys for cheering me up Rex said while whipping the slobber off his face". Luna and Xena both smiled. It was no problem boss least we could do Ray said while jumping off Rex's lap to the ground. Alexa flew off Rex head and landed next to Ray. "Will we always be here Rex Ray said while looking up at him". I know and now Vanilla going to be traveling with us I feel so much better now Rex said while getting up". Both Luna and Xena jumped off his shoulders and landed on the ground next to eachother.

But suddenly a Watergun hit Luna and Ray in thier faces. The Group turn to face the culprit who was a Squirtle. But this one has Purple Skin and a Black Shell. "Okay thats it Luna Ray go Rex yelled". Luna and Ray were ready to pounce. "Wait a second you promised I could catch the nex pokemon with Birth Affect Rachel said excited and angry with her arms crossed". "Okay your right Luna Ray back down Rachel will handle this Rex said while sitting down on a log". Okay boss man Rachel you handle this Ray said while hoping onto Vanilla's back". Mabel get to my side Rachel commanded". Mabel didn't even need to think twice and ran to her trainers side. "Before we begin the battle if i will will you let me catch you Rachel asked"? the Squirtle nodded his head in agreement".

Battle Beign

Mabel use NightSlash Rachel commanded". Mabel started to run at the Squirth while charging the dark energy. The attack hit The Squirtle sending it back Five Feet. The Squirtle just grinned then uses PosionSting that sent Mabel flying back about Five Feet. "Mabel quick use scratch Rachel commanded". But Mabel didn't move and looked back at her Trainer with Fire in her eyes. "I see you want to try that move and you want to fight it by yourself do it Rachel commanded". Mabel shooked her head and started to charge a Purple aura in one of her paw. Is that what I think that is Rex asked while looking at Mabel"? "Yes it's a ShadowBall shes haveing trouble controling it thats why we have tried it for awhile Rachel replied while looking worriedly at Mabel". Mabel sent the ShadowBall towards The Squirtle sending it back Ten Feet. The Squirtle got backed up and fired Posion sting while running towards Mabel. Mabel dodge the attack but not the WaterGun the Squirtle used at the last second. which sended Mabel skidding into a tree . The Squirtle just grinned at its work but Mabel got up and started running towards The Squirtle with one paw with Dark Energy and the other with a Purple Aura. The attack sent the Squirtle flyong straight into a boulder.

Rachel this is your Chance go for it Rex yellled". Okay go Pokeball Rachel yelled as she threw a Pokeball with a Dna Symbol at The Squirtle. Ten Seconds later it dinged meaning the Squirtle was captured. "Yes I caught a Pokemon with Birth Affects Rachel yelled with joy. Good job on catching it Rex said with a smile. Come on out Rachel said while throwing the Pokeball with a Dna Symbol on the ground. Out popped The Squirtle. "Can alright if I scan you Rcahel asked the Squirtle. The Squritle shook It's head yes. "Rex can I borrow your Pokedex Rachel asked while turning to Rex"? Rex pulled his Dex out and handed it to her. Lets see what your stats are Rachel asked The Squirtle"? This Squirtle is Male it's Typeing is Water/Posion it's also Level Five with a Bold Nature and is Six years old it's Moveset is PosionSting WaterGun, Leer, and Scratch. It has an Extremey Rare Birth Affect that allows Posion to secreate through the skin except to the ones that it alloweds to touch it. "Wow nice Nature and Moveset Rachel said while looking at The Squirtle". "Would you like to be called Shredder Rachel asked The Squirtle". The Squirtle shooked its head yes. "Rachel I think we should get you a Pokedex soon Rex said while pocketing his Pokedex". "I agree I don't always want to ask you to use yours all the time maybe when we should get to the next town Rachel asked Rex"? "Yeah but we should train our Pokemon first to make them stronger Rex replied". "I agree so what should we do Rachel asked"? Lets leave to train and return here in a week Rex said". "I can do that Rachel replied. I'll Take Luna Ray and Xena you take Alexa and Vanilla with you Rex said to Rachel". "I can do that too Rachel replied". "See you in a week Rex said while walking away with Luna, Ray and Xena following him. Rachel looked at her Pokemon and Vanilla and Alexa. "Lets get going too Rachel said to Mabel, Shredder, Vanilla, and Alex while walking to a part of the Route. Mabel and Shredder followed her and Vanilla was right behind them while Alexa flew onto Vanilla's back.


	4. The Metal Master Bio

The Metal Master Bio

Name: Rex Cobalt

Gender: Male

Apperance: Apperance: White Skin Execpt Around The Arms And Legs Has A Scar On His Right Leg Which He Earned From Protecting Luna From A Scyther At Age 12

Height: 5ft,6in

Age: 20

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Clothes: Black T-Shirt, Army Shorts, White Shoes

Personality: Kind, Cool, Easily Angred, Fearless, Loves To Party

Name: Luna

Species: Pikachu

Type: Electric/Steel

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Regular Pikachu With Blue Cheeck Pacs And A Heart Shaped Tail And A Light Ball Necklace

Height: 1ft,4in

Age: 10

Level: 15

Moveset: ThunderBolt, TitiaumTail, VoltTackle, and QuickAttack

Nature: Modest

Extremely Rare Birth Affect: It has Blue Cheeks Patches That Produces Blue Lighting

Personality: Cheerful, Kind, Loves New Team Members, Loves Rex Alot

Pokeball: A Yellow Pokeball With A Blue Lighting Bolt

Held Item: LightBall Necklace

Name: Xena

Species: Zorua

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Regular Looking Zorua With A Blue Top Of Hair With A White Cross Around Her Neck

Height: 1ft,2in

Age: 8

Level: 5

Moveset: DarkPulse, Extransensory, Scratch, and Leer

Nature: Modest

Personality: Miscevios, Evil At Times, Loves Playing Pranks On Luna, Loves Fish

Pokeball: A Black Pokeball

Held Item: White Cross

Name: Alexa

Species Articuno

Type: Ice/Flying

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Little Baby Articuno That Has A Speckled Chest

Height: 6in

Age: A Week old

Level: 1

Moveset: Freeze-Dry, Roost, and Hurricane

Nature: Modest

Personality: Kind, Naive, Mischevios, Curious

Pokeball: A Premir Ball

Held Item: Black Sunglasses

Name: Ray

Species: Oddish

Gender: Male

Apperance: An Oddish With A Yellow Body But Red Ferns With A Crown On His Head

Height: 1ft,8in

Age: 25

Level: 20

Moveset: Mega Drain, Tackle, Flame Burst, and Sweet Scent

Nature: Modest

Uncommon Birth Affect: It Can Prodcue Fire Attacks From The Red Ferns On Its Head

Personality: Easy Going, Laid Back, Funny, Loves Playing Video Games

Held Item: Crown

Pokeball: A Brown Pokeball With A 5 Leaf Clover

Billiungal: Ability To Speak English and Other Langauage

Travel Companion's

Name: Vanilla

Species: Stountland

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Very Large Battle Harden Stoutland with Scars Around Her Stomach and Back And A Large Scar Around Her Neck Which she earned from protecting Rex from Five Houndooms when he was a kid

Height: 6ft,3in

Age: 40

Level: 50

Moveset: Fire Fang, Ice Fang Thunder Fang, and Take Down

Personlity Wise, Calm, Helpfull, Strong Willed

Released: Pokemon: Rex's Family Cared For Her Over The Years After She Was Released From An Abuserve Trainer.

Name: Rachel Nail

Gender: Female

Apperance

Height: 5ft,2in

Age: 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Purple

Skin Color:

Clothes A Team Regen Suit WIth Red On The Left And Blue On The Right With A Dna Symbol. After Joining Rex She Wears A White Tank Top, Blue Cargo Shorts, And Purple Shoes

Personality: Cold, Ruthless,Stubborn After Meeting Rex She's Kind, Loving, A Little Stubborn Still

Name: Mabel

Species: Meowth

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Reagular Meowth With An Amulet Coin Around Her Neck

Height: 1ft,4in

Age: 10

Level: 10

Moveset: Scratch, ShadowBall, Pursuit, and NightSlash

Nature: Naughty

Personality: Happy, Loves To Play, Naive

Held Item: Amulet Coin

Pokeball: A Regular PokeBall With A Dna Symbol

Name: Shredder

Species: Squirtle

Type: Water/Poison

Gender: Male

Apperance: A Squirtle With Purple Skin And A Black Shell

Height: 1ft,8in

Age: 6

Level: 5

Moveset: PoisonSting, Leer, Scratch, and WaterGun

Nature: Bold

Extremely Rare Birth Affect: Makes Poison Secretes From The Skin

Personality: Lonely, Only Cares for Himself, Loves To Fight Strong Opponets

Pokeball: A Regular Pokeball With A Dna Symbol


	5. An Even Big Family

One week later we see Rex with his new team which instist of an evolved Ray who was now a Gloom and a very large Tyrunt who was carrying Luna and Xena on it's back. While Rex observed Rachel battleing a Trainer with a Pikachu and Rachel was using Mabel. "Okay Mabel use PayDay and NightSlash Rachel commanded". The Meowth did as she was told Change started to fall from the sky which distracted the Pikachu while she charged dark enery which she attacked Pikachu who was then knocked out. "Looks like you win heres Five Hundered Pokedollars The Trainer said while picking up the Piakchu with both of his arms". "Ain't it suppose to be double cause of the Amulet Coin Rachel asked The Trainer"? "Your lucky you got that much The Tainer replied". "I think the ladys right it should be double Rex told The Trainer while crossing his arms". "Fine heres the rest and keep the change The Trainer said as he shoved the money at Rachel while walking away". "Man what a jerk that guy is Rachel said as she put the money into her pocket". "So catch anything new and I guess I was right Rachel said while looking at Ray and The Tyrunt". "Yeah Ray evolve while fighting other Oddish's to Level Up and also found a Jaw Fossil in a Cave so went I back to Poco Loco and got it Resseructed Rex told her". "So is she friendly at all Rachel asked while pointing at The Tyrunt". "Yeah shes loyal as a Growlithe and watch this as proof Rex said while hovering his arm over The Tyrunt's Mouth". The Tyrunt looked up at Rex arm and slowly open its jaws around Rex's arm but not biting it. "See what I told you shes loyal like a Growlithe Rex said while scratching her chin". The Tyrunt Started to wag it's tail wildly. "So did you catch and new Pokemon Rex asked Rachel". "Yes I did Two acatually I'll send them out Rachel said as she tossed Two Pokeball's both with a Dna Symbol". Out came a Eevee and a little Larvitar. "Cool nice Eevee looks cute and that Larvitar looks cute as well Rex said while getting to his knees". The Larvitar ran away behind Rachel legs as the Eevee was licking its paw not paying attention to its surroundings. "Yeah The Larvitar is shy around new people and the Eevee just pressed one of my balls and got sucked in Rachel said as she picked the Larvitar up with her hands". Rex then got back up off his knees. "So Rachel how do you like me as a Gloom now Ray while looking up". "Yeah you look good how does it feel Rachel asked him". "It's good to have arms now I can finally play the game system Rex bought me Ray said while pulling it out of Rex backpack". "Oh he bought you a 3DS sweet Rachel said". "Yeah now if I just can get this Red Fat guy To jump high enough like his brother Ray said while playing his 3DS". "How much did it cost Rachel whispered to Rex". "Only about few of my Pokedollars but he earned it with him evolving Rex retorted". "Oh Xena that reminds me didn't I promise I'd get you something too Rex said while looking a Xena". Xena shook her head in agreementt". "I did get you something now close your eyes please Rex said". Xena then closed her eyes like Rex told her next thing she knew Rex put something around her neck. "Okay Xena open your eyes now Rex said while smiling". Xena opened her eyes and looked down and saw a White Cross around her neck. "See what did I tell you I always keep my promises Rex said starting to sit down". Xena did what so could only do she tackled Rex off his feet and started to lick him. Okay girl thats enough can't breathe Rex said while getting up". Okay Rachel want me to scan my team again and see how strong they have become Rex said while cleaing slobber of his face".

"Yeah I like to see how strong they are can I do mine as well when your done Rachel asked". Sure why not Rex replied". "Okay whose first to scan okay lets go with the oldest so Ray lets start with you Rex said while pulling his Pokedex out of his Shorts pocket". Fire away boss man Ray said while looking at Rex". This Gloom is Male its Typeing is Grass/Fire It's also Level Thirty with a Modest Nature and is Twenty-Five years old its Moveset is Mega Drain, Tackle, FlameBurst, and SweetScent. It has an Uncommon Birth Affect It can produce fre attacks from the red ferns on It's head. It's also Billiungal meaing to speak any kind of Langauage. "Nice Ray you gained Ten more Levels okay Luna your turn Rex said while scanning Luna". This Pikachu is Female its Typeing is Electric/Steel It's also Level Thirty with a Modest Nature and is Ten years old its Moveset is ThunderBolt, TitiaumTail, VoltTackle, and QuickAttack. It has a Extremely Rare Birth Affect It has Blue Cheeks Patches That Produces Blue Lighting. Sweet Luna Fifteen more Levels nice girl you on the same Level as Ray okay Xena your turn Rex said while scanning Xena". This Zorua is Female It's Typeing is Dark It's also level Twenty with a Modest Nature and is 4 years old It's Moveset is Dark Pulse, Extranseory, Scratch, and Leer. "Cool Ten Levels behind Luna and Ray im proud of you Xena Rex said while petting her". "Okay Alexa your next Rex said while scanning Alexa". This Articuno is Female It's Typeing is Ice/Flying It's also Level Two with a Modest Nature and It's Two weeks old It's Moveset is Freeze-Dry, Roost, and Hurricane. "Wow nice Alexa you raised One Level It's good for your age and why are you wearing Black Sunglassses for Rex said while turning to Rachel". "She found them while I was training Mabel and Shredder Rachel said". Okay then they do look cute on you so you can keep them okay Cynthia your turn Rex said while scanning her". This Tyrunt is Female and It's Typeing is Dragon/Rock It's also Level 20 with a Adamant Nature and It's One week old It's Moveset is IceFang, Crunch, Scratch, and Dragon Claw. "Well sweet a Five Pokemon Team and the Six one on the way Rex said while pulling the egg out of his backpack to looking at it before he put it back in". "Okay Rachel your turn lets see how your team is Rex said while handing his Pokedex to Rachel and started to sit down on a log". "Okay I'll scan Mabel first Rachel said while scanning Mabel". This Meowth is Female It's Typeing is Normal It's also Level Twenty and it is Ten years old It's Movset is Scratch, Pursuit, ShadowBall, and NightSlash. "Sweet good job Mabel few more Levels until you turn into a Persian Rachel said with Excitment". Mabel was smilling with Happiness".

"Okay Shredder your turn Rachel said while scanning Shredder". This Squirtle is Male It's Typeing is Water/Posion It's also Level Fifteen with a Bold Nature and is Six years old It's Moveset is PosionSting WaterGun, Leer, and Scratch. It has an Extremey Rare Birth Affect that allows Posion to secreate through the skinwhich is extremly deadly except to its Trainer. "Sweet Good job Shredder your almost a Wartorle now Rachel said with happniess". Shredder just grinned with happniess that knowing hes gotten more stronger. "Okay Rose Your turn Rachel said while scanning Rose". This Eevee is Female It's Typeing is Normal It's also Level Fifteen with a Naughty Nature and is 8 years old It's Moveset is Bite, Leer, Covet, and Slash. Nice Rose im proud of you Five Levels you gone up Rachel said with pride". "Okay Gamera your turn Rachel said while scanning Gamera". This Larvitar is Male It's Typeing is Rock/Ground It's also Level Two with a Adamant Nature and is Two months old It's Moveset is Bite, Scratch, and Leer. Wow nice Rachel Two out of the Four can Mega Evolve Rex said while smiling and petting both Luna and Xena". Yeah I'll probably get Blastoisite for Shredder first Rachel said while giving Rex his Pokedex back and picking Gamera back up". "Okay Ray think we can take on the Gym Leader in Venicine City Rex asked Ray"? "Yes what I heard he uses Ground Types So I should be the best bet if I fail then Cynthia should be next then Luna Ray replied". "Hey mabye while we're there Rachel we can get you a Pokedex from he said he was going there in a week or so Rex told Rachel". Suddenly there was wiggling coming from Rex's backpack. The egg is about to hatch Rex gasped while running over and pulling the glowing egg out of his backpack". The Egg hatch and out came a Mawile with with huge set of Red Jaws and two different colored eyes. The Mawile looked up at Rex. "Papa The Mawile said while running to Rex". "Im a daddy Rex said with happiness while picking The Mawile up and hugging it". "Papa The Mawile said while clapping its Hands. What am I to you Rachel asked The Mawile while looking at her"? "Rival The Mawile said while squinting its eyes at Rachel". Rachel backed off with her hands up. "Seems she can speak English like I Can Ray said while lookng at The Mawile". "Uncle The Mawile looked at Ray lith . "Uncle? Ray asked with a Sweat Drop formingon his head"? Rex then put her down and pulled out several Pokeballs. "If you want me to catch you pick the ball you want Rex asked The Mawile"? The Mawile looked over them and tapped one and got sucked in. One second later it Dinged. Rex then picked up the pokeball The Mawile choosed it was a Golden Pokeball. I Caught a Mawile Rex yelled while all his Pokemon yelled with him". "Come on out Rex said while throwing The Golden Pokeball to the ground". Out came The Mawile who quickly ran over to Rex. "Papa The Mawile said while hugging his leg. "Would you like to be called Chomper Rex asked The Mawile while picking it up"? Papa Chomper said while clapping its Hands about". Well Guys we should get going Venicine City is about a week away Ray said while looking at the Group". "Then we should get going Rachel said while starting to walk towards Rex". But Chomper saw this and was mad. "Rival Chomper said while trying to push Rachel back". Rex help me Rachel said while trying to stop Chomper from pushing her away". "Chomper stop she's my friend Rex commanded" Chomper shurred in fear. "I'm sorry Chomper here you can ride on my head to we get there Rex said while pick her up. "Yay Papa Chomper said while hugging Rex head". Wow Two Weeks on my journey and I've caught Three Pokemon with Birth Affects Rex said while picking Luna up and seeting her on his shoulder". Yeah and Traveling with you I caught One too Rachel whispered while looking at Shredder. Well least I got a poke that can Mega evolve when she's old enough Rex said while looking at Rachel". Yeah Thats true Rachel replied while contuining to walk along side Rex". I just had a great idea Ray, Xena, Alexa, Cynthia im going to return you to your Pokeballs do you guys mind Rex asked the". They shook their heads no and so Rex returned them to their respected Pokeballs. Rachel i think you should return your Pokemon too Rex told her". Yeah okay Shredder, Rose, Gamera return Rachel said while sucking them into their Pokeballs except Mabel who was still out". Lets see if we can get to Venicine a little bit ahead of scheuled so what you say Vanilla mind giving us a lift Rex turned and asked Vanillia"? Vanillia shook her head yes. Rex then Jumped on her back. You coming or what Rex asked Rachel while sticking his hand out"? Rachel looked at Mabel who jumped on Rex stomach. Well she awnser that Rachel said while grabbing Rex hand and jumping on Vanilla's back too". Now show us That Horizon Vanilla Rex yelled". Vanilla took of Running like a Zangoose seeing a Serviper for the first time. Umbenowset to them a person in a black trench coat was watching them. Boss we have a Problem I have seen is that one of Grunt's have joined with the Champions son what should I do The Mysterious Black Trencoat Figure said while opening his phone up". do you now which of our grunts is the Traitor The Boss commanded". It's Rachel so what do I do The Mysterious Black Trencoat Figure asked"? Follow them and beat the kid to a pulp and take back my Daughter The Boss commanded". Yes Ma'am go Staraptor The Mysterious Black Trencoat Figure said while throwing a Pokeball with a Dna Symbol out came a Huge Starraptor with a Red Body and Black Wings and a Scared Face". Lets Go Yaji The Mysterious Black Trencoat Figure said while climing on it's back. The Duo soon followed flying over Rex and Rachel.


	6. The Metal Master Bio Update

The Metal Master Bio

Name: Rex Cobalt

Gender: Male

Apperance: Apperance: White Skin Execpt Around The Arms And Legs Has A Scar On His Right Leg Which He Earned From Protecting Luna From A Scyther At Age 12

Height: 5ft,6in

Age: 20

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Clothes: Black T-Shirt, Army Shorts, White Shoes

Personality: Kind, Cool, Easily Angred, Fearless, Loves To Party

Name: Luna

Species: Pikachu

Type: Electric/Steel

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Regular Pikachu With Blue Cheeck Pacs And A Heart Shaped Tail And A Light Ball Necklace

Height: 1ft,4in

Age: 10

Level: 30

Moveset: ThunderBolt, TitiaumTail, VoltTackle, and QuickAttack

Nature: Modest

Extremely Rare Birth Affect: It has Blue Cheeks Patches That Produces Blue Lighting

Personality: Cheerful, Kind, Loves New Team Members, Loves Rex Alot

Pokeball: A Yellow Pokeball With A Blue Lighting Bolt

Held Item: LightBall Necklace

Name: Xena

Species: Zorua

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Regular Looking Zorua With A Blue Top Of Hair With A White Cross Around Her Neck

Height: 1ft,2in

Age: 8

Level: 20

Moveset: DarkPulse, Extransensory, Scratch, and Leer

Nature: Modest

Personality: Miscevios, Evil At Times, Loves Playing Pranks On Luna, Loves Fish

PokebalL: A Black Pokeball

Held Item: White Cross

Name: Alexa

Species Articuno

Type: Ice/Flying

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Little Baby Articuno That Has A Speckled Chest

Height: 6in

Age: Two Week old

Level: 2

Moveset: Freeze-Dry, Roost, and Hurricane

Nature: Modest

Personality: Kind, Naive, Mischevios, Curious

Pokeball: A Premir Ball

Held Item: Black Sunglasses

Name: Ray

Species: Gloom

Type: Grass/Fire

Gender: Male

Apperance: A Gloom With A Yellow Body But Red Ferns With A Crown On It's Head

Height: 2ft,7in

Age: 25

Level: 30

Moveset: Mega Drain, Tackle, Flame Burst, Sweet Scent

Nature: Modest

Uncommon Birth Affect: It Can Prodcue Fire Attacks From The Red Ferns On Its Head

Personality: Easy Going, Laid Back, Funny, Loves Playing Video Games

Held Item: Crown

Pokeball: A Brown Pokeball With A 5 Leaf Clover

Billiungal: Ability To Speak English and Other Langauage

Name: Cynthia

Species: Tyrunt

Gender: Female

Appernce: A Very Large Tyrunt After Being Resurected From the Fossil Rex Found In A Cave while Training

Height: 4ft,6in

Age: 1 Week Old

Level: 20

Moveset: IceFang, Crunch, Scratch, and Dragon Claw

Nature: Adamant

Personality: Loyal, Sweet, Hates To Be Left Alone, Loves Meat

Held Item: Dragon Fang

Pokeball: A Bronze Pokeball

Name: Chomper

Species: Mawile

Type: Steel/Fairy/Fire

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Baby Mawile With A Huge Set Of Red Jaws with Hetrocorina eyes

Height: 4in

Age: One Day Old

Level: 1

Moveset: Fire Fang, IceFang, ThunderFang, and Crunch

Nature: Adamant

Ultimate Birth Affect: It Gives Anothter Typeing from one of the Parents and Red Jaws in which it can produce Fire Attacks

Personality: Kind, Sweet, Naive, Loves Picking Flowers,

Pokeball: Golden Pokeball

Billiungal: Ability To Speak English and Other Langauage

Travel Compainion's

Name: Vanilla

Species: Stountland

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Very Large Battle Harden Stoutland with Scars Around Her Stomach and Back And A Large Scar Around Her Neck Which she earned from protecting Rex from Five Houndooms when he was a kid

Height: 6ft,3in

Age: 40

Level: 50

Moveset: Fire Fang, Ice Fang Thunder Fang, and Take Down

Personlity Wise, Calm, Helpfull, Strong Willed

Released: Pokemon: Rex's Family Cared For Her Over The Years After She Was Released From An Abuserve Trainer.

Name: Rachel Nail

Gender: Female

Apperance

Height: 5ft,2in

Age: 18

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Purple

Skin Color:

Clothes A Team Regen Suit WIth Red On The Left And Blue On The Right With A Dna Symbol. After Joining Rex She Wears A White Tank Top, Blue Cargo Shorts, And Purple Shoes

Personality: Cold, Ruthless,Stubborn After Meeting Rex She's Kind, Loving, A Little Stubborn Still

Name: Mabel

Species: Meowth

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Apperance: A Reagular Meowth With An Amulet Coin Around Her Neck

Height: 1ft,2in

Age: 10

Level: 20

Moveset: Scratch, ShadowBall, Pursuit, and NightSlash

Nature: Naughty

Personality: Happy, Loves To Play, Naive

Held Item: Amulet Coin

Pokeball: A Regular PokeBall With A Dna Symbol

Name: Shredder

Species: Squirtle

Type: Water/Poison

Gender: Male

Apperance: A Squirtle With Purple Skin And A Black Shell

Height: 1ft,8in

Age: 6

Level: 15

Moveset: PoisonSting, Leer, Scratch, WaterGun

Nature: Bold

Extremely Rare Birth Affect: Makes Poison Secretes Th The Skin

Personality: Lonely, Only Cares for Himself, Loves To Fight Strong Opponets

Pokeball: A Regular Pokeball With A Dna Symbol

Name: Rose

Species: Eevee

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Apperance: An Eevee with a black spot of fur under her chin

Height: 1ft

Age: 8

Level: 15

Moveset: Bite, Leer, Covet, and Slash

Nature: Naughty

Personality: Snobby, Loves Shiny Things, Loves Spicy Food

Name: Gamera

Species: Larviatar

Type: Rock/Ground

Gender: Male

Apperance: A very small Larvitar with a small scar on his back

Height: 4in

Age: 2 Months

Level: 2

Moveset: Bite, Scratch, and Leer

Nature: Adamant

Personality: Shy, Doesn't Like New Things, Very Scared All The Time


	7. An Old Enemy and The First Badge

One Week Later we see our heroes on Route 12 where Rex is Battling a Growlithe. Where Rachel and her Pokemon and Rex's was also cheering for Him and Xena while they was battling The Growlithe. "Xena use DarkPulse" Rex commanded". Xena started to charge dark energy around her mouth and fired it at The Growlithe. Which sended the Growlithe into a Pond full of Magikarps. The Growlithe then popped out of The Pond of Magikarp's and a Black Magikarp soon flopped out with it at the same time. Rachel's mouth dropped upon seeing The Black Magikarp. Rex just smirked after looking at Rachel face. "Xena quick lets finish this use DarkPulse and ShadowBall right now and combine them" Rex Commanded her. Xena started to to Started to charge Dark Energy and the Purple Energy into one attack. "Now Xena consetrate and fire" Rex Commanded while crossing his arms. The Dark Energy and Purple Energy started to combine into a Gray Ball of energy Xena then Fired it at The Growlithe. The Growlithe was sent into several Trees and was barley standing. "Ok go Pokeball" Rex yelled while throwing an Orange Pokeball at The Growlithe. Ten Seconds Later it dinged. The Pokeball then soon disappeared by a white light meaning it has been sent to Rex's Storage in 's Lab.

Meanwhile In The Lab

"So Egore you better tell me you got The Beedrills and The Butterfrees to stop fighting with each other right" Prof. Hickory said while talking through a Computer Screen. "Yes sir I gave The Beedrills half of the forest and The Butterfrees the other half I also have Terk patrolling the border every Three Hours Sir" Egore replied. "Is Terk that Slaking that carries that Tree Trunk everywhere she goes but I can't remember if I'm right or not" asked while putting a hand on his chin? "Yes sir Terk is the one that carries it and as my Pokemon I'm sure she doesn't mind doing this she's not lazy like other Slakings usually are" Egore repiled to . "Yes I know but I just don't understand how you got her to stay awake and to patrol the border" responded. "I told her if she does this she'll get double supper every day from now on" Egore replied while fixing his shirt pocket. "Are you sure you do know how much she eats right" asked? "Yes I know that's why I built The Copier Gun so I can copy her food with it" Egore said while pulling out The Copier Gun. "Yes, Yes I know if your weren't my Apprentice you would have been fired months ago" Hickory retorted. "I'm sorry " Egore said while rubbing his head with his left hand. Just then a ding was heard on the computer and an Orange Pokeball appeared on a red pad. "Looks Like Rex caught a Growlitle" Egore said while looking at The Orange Pokeball and the computer screen. "I might upgrade his Pokedex to carry Twelve Pokeballs if he can beat Rick and he said he was going to be there this week so if he does beat him send his Growlithe back will you" responded. "Yes sir I'll send you The Growlithe's Pokeball right now sir" Egore responded while picking up The Orange Pokeball and setting it down on a blue pad and clicking the send button. "I said if Rex beats him send me The Growlithes Pokeball but not right now" yelled with anger while picking of The Orange Pokeball off the blue pad". "But sir this is Rex we're talking about he's never lost a battle" Egore replied. "Maybe but That doesn't mean he can't lose" Hickory responded. "Yes sir I understand" Egore replied weakly. "I think I'll keep The Growlithes Pokeball just in case and also keep up the good work and goodbye for now" said while pocketing The Orange Pokeball. "Thank you sir and enjoy your visit in Venicine City" Egore responded while shutting the computer off. "Now since the Forest problem is done I think I'm going to play some DiglettCraft" Egore said while getting up.

"Rachel can I catch this Magikarp please" Rex begged while getting on his knees. "Well you did keep your promise that I could catch the next one and I did" Rachel said while looking to Shredder. "So I guess It's alright if you want it but next ones mine" Rachel said with a smile. "Yes thank you Rachel" Rex said while walking over to the Black Magikarp. "What you say little buddy want me to catch you?" Rex asked the Magikarp? The Magikarp just flopped in response. "I'll take that as a yes right Ray?" Rex asked his Gloom. "Yes Rex but it also told me that it doesn't The kind of Pokeball either" Ray responded. "All right little buddy go Pokeball" Rex yelled while digging through his pockets and throwing out a Grey Pokeball at The Black Magikarp. One Second Later its dinged and The Pokeball soon disappeared like The Growlithe's Pokeball did. "Stupid Koffings stop blowing my house up" Egore yelled with Anger. The computer dinged and The Grey Pokeball appeared on the red pad. Egore paused his game and got up to check the computer. "Dang Rex a Black Magikarp That's like your Fourth Birth Affect Type Pokemon which means I won the bet with Hickory better tell him when he get's back" Egore said while checking Rex's Storage. "Sweet Rachel thank you for letting me catch it" Rex said with starry eyes. Suddenly Rex was punched in the face. "I want Rachel Nail" The Mysterious Attacker yelled. Rex went back Two Feet from the hit. "Rachel who is this guy" Rex asked after rubbing his cheek? "He's not a he but a she and She's my Older Sister" Rachel replied. "Guess the Meowth is out of the bag" The Mysterious Figure said while throwing The Black Trenchcoat off to reveal a Blonde Version of Rachel. "My name is Daisy Nail Admin of Team Regen and I'm here to take my sister back home" Daisy yelled while throwing a punch at Rex. "Rachel do you mind if I subdue her or knock her out" Rex said while blocking her punch. "You can fight her for Five Minutes but don't hurt her too much she is my sister after all" Rachel responded. "Okay I can live with that but don't get involved guys" Rex said while cracking his Knuckles and looking at his team. His Pokemon shook there heads yes. "You got it boss" Ray replied while sitting down right beside Chomper. "You can do it Papa" Chomper replied while clapping her hands. "Hmmph like you could beat me" Daisy yelled while running towards Rex. "Big mistake sis" Rachel whispered. Five Minutes later we see Rex sitting on Daisy. "Just like your sister when I fought her" Rex said while looking down. "You Monster you better not have hurt her" Daisy yelled. "Rex let her up please I need to tell her something?" Rachel asked? Rex then got up off Daisy. "Come on Rachel mom sent me here to get you" Daisy said while trying to grab Rachel's hand. Rachel just raised her hand and smacked her in the face while sent Daisy back a few feet. "I'm not going back and you can tell our mother that I'm not coming back or you can travel with us" Rachel yelled. "I will never travel with that Monster" Daisy yelled at Rachel. "How about this if I win in a One-on-One Battle you stay and travel with us" Rex said while looking at Daisy. "But what if I win" Daisy replied with an evil glint in her eyes. "You can take Rachel and all my Pokemon" Rex replied. It's a deal" Daisy replied. Rex if you lose im going to beat you to a pulp" Rachel yelled. "I won't trust me I have something up my sleeve" Rex replied while looking at Daisy. "Can we start now I want to take my sister home and have your Pokemon cause they have useful Birth Affects Team Regen will be able to use" Daisy said while looking at Luna. Ray, and Chomper. "Fine lets begin then" Rex yelled.

Battle Begin

"Come on out to battle Yaji" Daisy yelled while throwing a Pokeball with a Dna Symbol which revealed a Huge Staraptor with a Red Body and Black Wings and a Scared up Face. "Luna lets go" Rex commanded. Luna jumped off Vanilla's back and landed on the ground and ran over in front of Rex. "Yaji use CloseCombat now" Daisy commanded. "Luna take the hit please" Rex Commanded. Luna just stood her ground while Yaji started flying towards her while kicking. Which sent her straight towards a boulder breaking it into pieces. "Luna how strong is it" Rex yelled. Luna got up off the ground and turned her thumb upside down. "So not that strong alright then use Thunderbolt full power" Rex commanded. "Quick Yagi use Flamethrower" Daisy commanded. Luna started to charged blue electricity from her blue cheek patches while Yagi started to charge the ember's in It's mouth. They both fired there attacks at the same time but Luna's Blue Thunderbolt plowed right through The FlameThrower and hit Yaji straight towards a tree which the impact broke it into half knocking Yaji out.

"How are you so strong Yaji my strongest Pokemon" Daisy said while falling to her knees. "Simple I've have trained her constantly for hours of course" Rex replied. "She's Level Thirty but I also train her attacks constantly making her use them over and over in which it makes them more stronger and more potent" Rex replied. "So are you going to join us or I can call Officer Jenny and hall you away" Rex told Daisy. "I Made a bet that I'll join you and I'm going to keep it" Daisy responded while looking at Rex and Rachel. I also did make a promise to my mother but I guess I'm not going to do it Rachel likes traveling with you as far as can tell Daisy said while looking at the ground. "Daisy mind sending out you other Pokemon I want to see what they are please?" Rex asked her? "Well since I'm going to be traveling with you I'll send them out Daisy replied while throwing Two Pokeballs with a Dna Symbol and out popped a Black Snubbel and a Blue Treecko. Rex and Rachel both looked at The Two Pokemon. "So I'm going to guess they got Birth Affects like Yaji am I right and can I also scan them please?" Rex asked Daisy? "Yes your right about The Birth Affects and yes you can scan them I don't mind" Daisy replied. "Thank you very much" Rex said while pulling out his Pokedex and started to scan The Black Snubbel. This Snubbel is Male It's Typeing is Normal/Ghost. It's also Level Twenty with an Adamant Nature and is Six Years Old. It's Moveset is Bite, ThunderFang, PlayNice, and Attract. It has a Common Birth Affect That allows the user to use Ghost type attacks that it usually doesn't learn. "Nice not bad now It's The Treeckos turn" Rex said while scanning The Blue Treecko. This Treecko is Female Its Typeing is Water/Grass. It's also Level Fifteen with a Modest Nature and is Eight Years Old. Its Moveset is Absorb, QuickAttack, WaterGun, and Leer. It has an Extremely Rare Birth affect that allows it to Water to form anywhere on the Its body at will. "Nice and It's close to evolve I'm impressed" Rex replied. "Ok Yaji your turn" Rex said while scanning the Scared up Staraptor. This Staraptor is Female Its Typeing is Fire/Flying It's also Level Fourty with a Jolly Nature and is Nineteen Years Old Its Moveset is FlameThrower, Fly, CloseCombat, and Defog. It also has an Extremely Rare Birth Affect that allows the user to use fire attacks from its body.

"Wow nice Yaji" Rex said while walking towards to pet her. "Careful she bites" Daisy warned. Rex immediately stopped and put his hand in front of Yaji. Yagi started to walk towards him and put her face on his hand. "Well I guess she likes me right" Rex asked Daisy. "Why didn't she bite you she usually bites people except my family" Daisy whispered. "Rex has a gift called Pokemon Magnetism" Rachel replied. "Meaning what exactly" Daisy retorted. "It means sis that any Pokemon Rex meets they will like him immediately" Daisy responded. "Your right Rachel I think there's no Pokemon I can't befriend" Rex said while petting Yaji. Yaji cooed while being petted. "Okay Cynthia and Xena you guys and I are going, to continue training in the forest I want you to be at least Level Thirty before the gym battle tomorrow" Rex said while getting up. Cynthia and Xena didn't even whine as they got up like they was told to and walk straight towards Rex's side. "Rachel im going to be gone for a couple of hours can you make dinner please?" Rex asked her? "Yeah okay but you going to cook dinner tomorrow" Rachel responded. "I can do that oh by the way Rachel your in charge" Rex said while walking away with both Cynthia and Xena into the woods. "This is over chance lets go" Daisy said while trying to pull Rachel away. All Of Rex's Pokemon Luna, Ray, Alexa and even Chomper was ready to attack. Rachel Pokemon was also ready to defend her as well. Shredder started to leak poison while Mabel was Sharping her claws as Gamera started to hide behind Rose who was growling with rage. "Really sis just really" Rachel said while breaking Daisy grip. "Sis that bozo just left nows our chance to escape" Daisy retorted. "That bozo you call him just beat your strongest Pokemon and his strongest pokemon is sitting right there" Rachel replied while pointing her hand towards Luna. Luna flashed a smile and a peace sign at Daisy.

"He doesn't deserve that Pikachu why does that Pikachu care so much about him huh?" Daisy yelled while looking at Luna. "Well she did saved him from a Fearow when he was a kid and ever since then she has always been by his side" Rachel yelled. "I don't care what you say Rex is the most toughest most loving trainer I now" Rachel whispered. "Fine I'll stay but you better not think I'll like it if Team Regen finds me I'm rejoining them the first chance I get" Daisy replied in a similar tone. "Good now if you excuse me I got dinner to make" Rachel replied while getting dinner started. "Why do you even listen to him Rachel?" Daisy asked? "Simple he's my friend and I respect him" Rachel replied while not looking at her sister. "Okay what's the story with The Gloom and The Mawile Diasy said while looking at Ray and Chomper. "Well I can answer that Ray responded while walking up and looking at Daisy. "I was sent by a Powerful Being to join Rex on his Journey because The Being saw something in him" Ray replied. "You can talk?" Daisy said while slowly walking backwards. "Of course I gain the ability at Birth and so did Chomper as well it seems Ray replied while looking at The Red Jawed Heterochromia Eyed Mawile. Just then Chomper said something no one expected. "Auntie" Chomper said while looking at Rachel while running towards her. "Wait im not Rival anymore"? Rachel asked while picking Chomper up? Chomper shook her head no and turned her head towards Daisy. "New Rival" Chomper replied while squiting her eyes at Daisy. Daisy Jaw dropped to the ground from Chomper response. "Well guess that settles that" Rachel replied while setting Chomper down and begen to start to cook again. Just then Luna jumped on a nearby tree branch looking down at Daisy with an evil glint in her eye.

Six Hours later we see Rex with Cynthia and an Evolved Xena who was now a Zoroark with a Huge Mop of Blue Hair with a Grey Tail with Silver Band around it. "We're back and we're are Starving" Rex shouted while raising his hands in the air. "Hey glad your back Rex and Xena evolved I see" Rachel said while looking at Xena. "Yep she evolved while fighting a Munchlax which I caught by the way" Rex replied. "Nice for dinner we have the rest of The Emboar Bacon Golden Potatoes with BB Corn and to drink we got Populioespi or Moomoo Milk" Rachel said while looking at Rex. "Good lets eat" Rex replied. Ten Minutes Later. "Man Rachel you know do know how to cook" Rex said while petting his stomach. "Thank for the meal also Rachel" Ray said while patting his Stomach. "Thank you Auntie" Chomper said while Panting her stomach with Satisfaction. Suddenly there was a Loud Growl. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and the culprit was Daisy stomach. Daisy looked backed at the group with face full of embarrassment. Rex then picked up a plate of what ever food was left and a glass of MooMoo Milk and walked straight towards where Daisy was sitting. "Here some food eat i while It" Rex said while setting the plate down right beside Daisy leg. "I'm not going to be severe by you Monster Daisy replied while crossing her arms. Fine then I but if you need it It'll be next to your feet Rex replied. "Oh Rachel if you need me I'm going to take a bath so come on team you guys need one to Rex said while walking away. Luna. Xena, Alexa, Ray, Cynthia and Chomper started to walk with him. As soon as Rex Left Daisy started to pick the plate up and started to eat. "So you we're going to eat as soon as Rex leaves Rachel said while looking at Daisy. Daisy just mumbled something while looking at the ground.

One Hour Later We see Rex and his group coming back. "So Rex how was your guys bath"? Rachel asked while looking at Rex? "Good it was fun haven't took one in a couple of days so it was really good" Rex replied stretching his muscles while looking at Rachel. "Rachel if you want Luna can so you where to take a bath if you want I'll watch Daisy" Rex said while looking at Daisy. "Yeah I think I need one too so Luna mind showing me where it is?" Rachel asked her while crouching down to her height? Luna replied with a Thumbs up and started to walk towards where they came from. Luna quickly turned to her trainer with worry. "Don't worry Luna I be safe" Rex said towards his Beloved Pikachu while crossing her arms. Luna smile back while waving her paw towards Rachel to follow her. Rachel quickly looked to Rex who replied with a Thumb's up which made Rachel smile and she turned around to follow Luna. Few Minutes later Rex put his Pokemon into their Pokeball's and look at the empty plate at Daisy feet. I'll see you ate the Food Rex said while smiling and looking at Daisy. "I don't wish to speak to you Monster" Daisy replied looking towards Rex."Monster lady your close on bring one out Rex said while his eyes flashed Red for a second and then turn back into brown. "I knew it your a Monster so why does my Sister listen to you Daisy replied in an angry voice. "Simple she respects me and I respect her Rex replied while picking the plate up. Something tells me thats not the whole story Daisy replied looking at Rex. "Yeah I kinda threatened her by calling Officer Jenny to arrest her or travel with me Rex replied while putting a hand on his head laughing. "What! your telling me you said that to my sister" Daisy yelled while standing straight up towards Rex. "Well yes kinda" Rex replied not looking scared. Daisy just sat back down. "The real reason she trusts me is because I kepted my promise about Shredder Rex said while lying down on Vanilla using her as a pillow. In response Vanilla to being layed on she started to lick Rex's face in which his didn't move. "Shredder is that Rachel Squirtle" Daisy responded. "Yep he has a Birth Affect that Poison to secretes through his skin" Rex replied. So you let her catch it Daisy responded while looking at Rex. Vanilla just then started to snore. Looks like Vanilla fell asleep Rex said while getting up and walking towards a stump and sat down. "whats the story with her?" Daisy asked while pointing at Vanilla?

"She's a story I'll tell you when I know you better" Rex said while his face started to sink. Just then a Large Machamp with a scar shaped L on It's forehead with a knife in on of It's hand appeared and tried to stab at Daisy. But Rex pushed Daisy out of the way before the attack connected but he wasn't as lucky and was stabbed in the leg. "Rex why did you push me Daisy yelled but the sight she saw made her skin crawl. Infront of her was Rex right leg with blood dripping from it as The Machamp Knife was lodged in it. "Rex who is he?" Daisy asked while shaking wth fear? "An old enemy hey scarhead how you been Rex said while pushing The Machamp away and pulling the knife out while throwing towards Daisy feet. The Machamp just growled in response and threw a Punch at Rex. Who was sent back into a tree with blood dripping still. "Daisy you wanted to see a Monster I show you one Rex said while his eyes flashed Red and stayed on Red. "So you wanted a fight well you got one" Rex Growled while charging at The Machamp

Battle Begin

Rex picked The Machamp and Spine Busted it into a Dry Tree trunk. The Machamp picked up a Dry Tree Limb and swinged at Rex which smashed into pieces by hitting Rex's Right arm. Rex in return punched him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face sending him into several trees. Rex picked up a Tree limb and busted The Machamp in the Jaw knocking it towards a Boulder. "Hey Daisy quick question Powerbomb or a TombStone"? Rex asked her? Whats a Powerbomb?" Daisy asked Rex? "How about I show you" Rex said while dragging The Machamp by the head and then putting it between his legs and lifting it up. Rex started to walk towards a Large Boulder and stop. This is then end for you Rex said while slamming The Machamp down Breaking the boulder in half.

"Looks like I win" Rex said while his eyes flashed back to Brown and walking towards Daisy. Rex what was that Daisy said while shaking in fear of Rex. Daisy I turned into that The Monster thats inside of me I thought you be glad Rex said while being hugged suddenly by Daisy. Thank You Thank You Rex Daisy said while starting to cry. "Guys what happen?" Rachel asked while running towards then with An Officer Jenny and Luna in tow. "What happened to that Machamp" Officer Jenny said while pointing her finger towards The Machamp where was between the broken Boulder. I fought him of course Rex said. "Fighting a Pokemon is Illegal I will have to arrest you Officer Jenny said while pulling handcuffs out off her bag. "Wait the Machamp stabbed Rex in the leg first look Daisy said while looking at Officer Jenny and pointing at Rex bleeding leg. Officer Jenny looked down at Rex's leg. "How are you not in Pain from being stabbed Officer Jenny said while looking at Rex. I Got stabbed in the leg by a Scyther when I was Twelve Protecting Luna" Rex replied while petting Luna. But usually someone cries out in pain when they get stabbed Rachel said with tears starting to form. "Well nerves damage was done to them while in surgery they was taken out" Rex responded. "So now I don't feel anything Rex said while patting his leg. Ten Minutes later we see Rachel wrapping bandages around Rex leg. "Yes sir I'll them him right away Officer Jenny said while closing her phone down. "Well what did you boss say Officer Jenny?" Rex asked while getting up with Rachel Bandages around his leg? He said whats the story with The Machamp trying to attack you Officer Jenny replied while looking at The Machamp who was still lying on the ground where the Boulder was still broke in half. Well in the Oak Town battle Royal any Pokemon was allowed to compete wild or owned Rex replied. So it was the finally Luna vs him he was a machop at the time Rex replied while crossing his arms. "How do you know its the same one?" Daisy asked? The scar on his head is the me one Luna gave The Machop Rex replied while looking at Luna. so why attack my sister for Rachel said while looking at Daisy. He knew i would save her I don't care if she liked me at the time I'll defend anyone who travels with me Rex replied while looking at Daisy. So after Luna gave it the scar what happened Officer Jenny replied while looking at Rex. He left after the tournament Luna and I haven't seen him since then Rex said while looking at Luna. Luna shook her head in response. Headquarters told me to catch this Machamp so it can never try to hurt someone ever again" Officer Jenny said while pulling out a Pokeball. Wait Jenny let me catch it please Rex said while looking at the Machamp."Why it might attack you again" Officer Jenny replied. He'll be sent to my Storage Jenny Rex replied while pulling out a Pokeball with a Fist on it. "Fine It's okay with me" Officer Jenny replied. Okay go Pokeball Rex sad while throwing the Pokeball at the beaten up Machamp. The Pokeball shook for Thirty Seconds before it dinged and disappeared into a white light and was sent to Rex's Storage.

Oh Terk your foods ready Egore said while caring a large food bowl with the name Terk written on the side of it. Soon a Huge Slaking walked through the door while carrying a Large Tree Trunk in hand. "Here you go girl" Egore said while setting it down. Terk set her Tree Trunk by the wall and plopped down into a sitting position and started to eat. Just then a ding was heard from the computer. "Rex caught a Machamp wow Level Fourty-Five not bad" Egore said while walking over to the computer screen and grabbing The Fist covered Pokeball. "Papa where did you go" A Mysterious Voice said. The Group turned to see a Red Machop starring back at them. Where's my daddy?' The Machop asked? Your father was just caught by a Trainer a few seconds ago Rex said while walking up to The Red Machop and putting a hand on It's shoulder. "Which trainer caught my daddy exactly The Red Machop said while crying and looking down. "I caught him" Rex said while looking at The Red Machop. "But if you want you can travel with us until we can go see him" Rex said to the Machop. "Yeah I would like that" The Red Machop said while not crying anymore. "Hey do you guys need a ride to Venicine City Officer Jenny asked to the group? "Yeah they sure do but I got my own ride Rex said and then snapped his fingers and Vanilla walked to his side. Ten minutes later we see Rachel, Daisy, and The Red Machop in Officer Jenny car with Rachel sitting up front while Daisy and The Machop in the back. Soon Rex was riding right next to them on Vanilla while Luna was waving to them. Your boyfriends has no fear does he Officer Jenny said while taken a glance at Rex riding Vanilla and then turning her attention back to the road. He's not my boyfriend and yes your right he doesn't fear nothing" Rachel responded to Officer Jenny. "He's also amazing" Daisy said while remembering Rex taking a knife to his leg to protect her. "Did you say something sis?" Rachel asked her? Nope I'm happy were almost to the city" Daisy responded looking at Rachel. The Red Machop waved at Luna not paying attention at all. "Thanks for Driving us all the way to Venicine city" Both Rachel and Daisy said in unison. "No problem and also Rex here's my Phone Number call me if something happens or if you want to talk Officer Jenny winked at Rex. I'll call you trust me Rex said while pocketing Officer Jenny phone number into his back pocket. Officer Jenny soon got in her car and drove off leaving The Trio and Vanilla and Luna alone.

"Rex is that you" A Mysterious Voice said. The Trio and Vanilla turned around and saw . "Hey Prof. Hickory how you been" Rex asked his mentor? I'm doing swell Rex thank you for asking who your friends said while looking at Rachel and Daisy. this is Rachel Nail former Team Regen Grunt Rex said while pointing at Rachel. This is Daisy Nail Team Regen Admin Rex said while turning and pointing to Daisy. "You mean former Admin I'm with you Rex I'm not going back" Daisy said while looking at Rachel in the eyes. Rachel just smiled from Daisy response and so did Hickory. Rex just walked up to her and hugged her. Soon they broke the hug. So Hickory what did you need to tell me Rex asked ? Oh yes that Rex if you beat Rick I'm going to upgrade your Pokedex to carry Twelve Pokeballs at a Time Hickory responded. "So what if I beat all the Gym Leaders" Rex asked? We when come to that road when we get there responded. "So Rex I heard you caught an Odddish and a Mawile with Birth affects am I correct?" asked him? Yes I'll so them to you so come on out Ray and Chomper Rex said while throwing out A Brown Pokeball with a Five Leafed Clover and a Golden Pokeball. Out popped Ray and Chomper both landed on the ground at the same time. Yo Rex what's going on Ray asked Rex. "Papa" Chomper said while running towards Rex. This is my mentor wanted to meet you Rex responded while picking Chomper up and looking at Ray. Yes indeed it is nice to finally meet you both said while bending down to Ray height. So is that all you wanted to see Rex asked him. "Yes by the way how's Xena doing by the way?" Hickory asked? I'll show you Rex said while throwing a Black Pokeball to the ground and out popped Xena. Xena looked at and gave him a quick hug before running back to Rex side. So I see she has evolved into a Zoroark Hickory said while looking at Rex. Yeah she evolved today actually Rex replied. By the way Professor is it alright if Rachel and daisy have a Pokedex Rex asked ?sure can do Rex I always care a few of them. I have a White and Blue one on me Hickory responded. I'll take The White one Rachel said while pocketing The White Pokedex. Guess I'll take The Blue one Daisy said while pocketing The Blue Pokedex. "Now mind showing me where's The Gym is?" Rex asked him? Down the street responded while pointing his finger To a Building with The Sign Gym next to it. Thank you lets go Rex said while running straight towards the building with his Pokemon surrounding him. Rex wait for us Rachel said while running after him. That bozo never learns Daisy said while running after her sister. smiled at this. I guess you was right old friend he's our only hope whispered. No there's another Arceus said while in Hickory's Mind. "What? really" asked Arceus in his mind? "No he just kidding later for now Hickory Arceus said while leaving his mind. "Darn you you old goat" said while walking towards The Gym. "I'm here for a gym battle" Rex yelled while walking though the door. "I accept your battle as Gym Leader of Venicine I accept your challenge I Rick will beat you said a blue haired old man while walking from the shadows. So Two-on-Two battle sound good Rex said to Rick. Good for me Rick said while pushing a button revealing a field of rocks.

Battle Begin

"Ray let's go" Rex commanded. "You got it boss" Ray said while running infront of Rex. Let's go Morty Rick said while throwing a Pokeball and out came a Graveler with a strange device around It's head. "You sure you want me to fight this Gloom it looks tough" Morty said while looking at Rick. "It's fine Morty type advantage doesn't mean I"ll dislike you give it your best Rick said while putting his hand on him. "Really?" Morty responded looking up at Rick. Rick just smile in response. "Let's do it then" Morty said while looking at Ray. "Ray use MegaDrain" Rex commanded. Ray sent a root to Morty sucking energy from him. Morty fell down to one of his knees. "Morty use RockBlast Rick" commanded. Morty started to form different Rocks together and launch it at Ray. "Ray quick dodge it" Rex commanded. Ray quickly dodged the attack. "Morty quick RockThrow" Rick commanded. Morty Grabbed a Rock from his body and threw it at Ray hitting him in the face. "Ray you okay?" Rex asked him? Ray replied with a thumps up. "Morty use dig" Rick commanded. Morty jumped into the air and landed on the ground and started to dig. Ray Quick use Solarbeam into the hole Rex commanded. Ray ran over to the hole and charged his attack and fired it into the hole. Morty soon cam out of a new hole knocked out. "Okay Morty return Rick said while helping Morty up and sitting him to his side. Not bad kid but met by strongest Pokemon go Beth Rick said while throwing out a Pokeball and out came a Golem with a Strange device on It's head. "I'm ready to go dad" Beth said while looking at The Gloom. "Wait what does she mean by dad" Rex yelled from the field. "I raised her since she was an egg" Rick yelled back. "Ray return ok Xena your turn lets go" Rex commanded. Xena ran to the field and Ray ran to Rex side on the way they both High-Fived each other at the same time. "Beth use Earthquake" Rick commanded. Beth raised one of here feet and slammed it down knocking Everyone to the floor Except Rick. "Xena quick run to it and use Slash" Rex commanded. Xena ran to Beth and slashed her sending her back. "Beth use RockWrecker" Rick commanded. Beth started to form rocks around her hand and ran towards Xena. "Xena use NightPulse and coat you arm with it. Xena did as she was told and began to Grey Energy and then coated her arm with it. Xena and Beth charged at each other the attacks connected and both was sent flying away from each other. Xena landed into a wall while Beth was sent through a wall. Xena got up holding her arm while Beth was lying knocked out.

"Xena you did it" Rex said while picking hs Zoroark up with glee. Xena started to cry with happiness from beating a Gym Leader. "Hey what about me Rex" Ray said while looking at him. Of course I can't forget you little buddy" Rex said while picking Ray up and throwing him in the air. "You did well Beth I'm so proud Rick said while returning her. "You did well Rex not everyone beats me that fast and I'm proud to give you your gym badge and also here's a Badge Case" Rick said while pulling out a Badge that looked like a rock with a gem in it and a Black Badge Case. "Thank you Rick" Rex said while putting the badge in the case and putting the case into his Shirt Pocket. "Rex your Pokedex has been upgrade and here's your Growlithe back" said while handing Rex The Orange Pokeball. "Thank you " Rex said while putting the ball into his pocket. "Rex I'm so happy you one now you have your first badge" Rachel said while hugging him. "Yeah I'm glad to" Daisy said while looking at Rex. Rex was tackled by lighting shaped bullet that was actually Luna. "So Luna are you happy I got my First Badge?" Rex asked his Beloved Pikachu? Luna just wagged her tail in response. "Also Rex here's Eight Thousand Pokedollars" Rick said while handing him the money. "Thanks Rick I got a quick question to ask" Rex said while looking at Rick. "Oh whats that exactly" Rick responded. How can your Pokemon talk?" Rex asked him? "Funny you should say that I built a device that they could talk like that so I could understand them" Rick responded while putting a hand on Morty's head. "Can you make me some?" Rex asked? "I'll probably take a few months" Rick responded. "I must be going got a lab to run see you later Rex" said while leaving. The Trio waved at him as he left. "Now you get out I got to clean this mess" Rick said while pointing around the wrecked Gym. Soon as The Trio left The Gym and made There way out of The City they continued to walk down Route Twenty Two where an Electric Bird just showed up in front of them. "Which one of you is Rachel Nail" The Electric bird said while looking at The Group. "Excuse me I'm her" Rachel said shaking in fear. "I'm Zapdos and it would be an Honor of being your Pokemon" The Zapdos replied.


End file.
